No Other's Touch
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When Kili is almost raped, his and Fili's true feelings for each other are uncovered. Durincest. If that's not your thing, don't read.


Hello, all my fellow Hobbit-lovers! This is my first Durincest fic, so be nice. I've been stuck on the ending for three months and it's finally done! I hope you enjoy it. :) Also, I would like to thank **cnaheartsbotdf **for helping me when I was stuck.

**No Other's Touch**

The weather in the Blue Mountains was crisp and clear as Fili and Kili exited the house they shared with their mother and uncle, and set out for the nearby stretch of woods. After an arduous day of studies with Balin, helping Thorin in the forges, and practicing their sword craft with Mr. Dwalin at the training grounds, the young Dwarf brothers were relieved to finally have some free time. With not much else to do, the pair could usually be found in the woods that stretched on for several miles in the enormous valley the former Dwarves of Erebor called home. Ever since they were old enough to be allowed out on their own, Fili and Kili had been determined to explore every inch of the forest. There were very few in their community that knew the forest as well as they did. While the forest offered many great exploring opportunities, it was not without its dangers; they had both fallen out of trees on numerous occasions with Kili receiving a broken arm once, Fili had stumbled off a small cliff and straight into a briar patch; they had once inadvertently angered a mother porcupine, which resulted in quills sticking out of places that were best left to the imagination; Kili had become ill from eating a handful of misidentified berries; and it was rumored that a mountain troll roamed the forest, picking off anyone misfortunate enough to find themselves lost at night.

But Fili and Kili were sure they would come across none of that today because they only had a couple of hours before they would have to head back to the house for dinner. They had ventured a short distance into the forest when Fili felt the need to relieve himself. He disappeared into the bushes while Kili leaned against a tree to wait for him. As he let his eyes roam over his surroundings, he could not rid himself of the feeling that he was being watched, and not by Fili sneaking around to scare him. A sudden rustling of the bushes to his right caused him to jump and look in that direction. He furrowed his brow with confusion when a broad figure appeared from behind the bushes. It was Grigor, an older, imposing Dwarf boy who was known to be one of the village troublemakers. He had flaming red hair and a small but braided beard.

"Grigor? What are you doing here?" Kili asked, "Don't you have a herd of ponies to set loose again like you did last week?" he added.

"That can wait," said Grigor as he crossed his arms over his barrel-like chest, "I was hoping I would catch you alone."

"Why?" Kili asked, eying the older Dwarf with suspicion.

Without answering, Grigor approached Kili and tilted his head to one side as he extended a thick hand. "You're such a pretty thing, you know," he said as he ran his hand along Kili's cheek, "barely any beard, soft hair…reminds me of a lass I've had my eye on."

Kili, however, was disgusted by Grigor's advances. "Get your hands off me!" he said through gritted teeth and slapped the unwelcome hand away, but Grigor immediately grabbed him about the wrist and squeezed with surprising strength. Kili winced as the older Dwarf narrowed the gap between their faces to within an inch. "You're not so tough when you don't have that brother of yours around to protect you. You won't get out of this so easily."

Kili then found himself being forcefully spun around and shoved against the tree with his arm twisted painfully behind him. He cried out softly as the rough tree bark dug into his cheek and Grigor squeezed his wrist impossibly harder. Kili tried to squirm away, but only succeeded in causing more pain to his already bleeding cheek.

"There's no need to fight back, little one," Grigor whispered sickeningly into his ear, "I'll soon have you writhing and crying out for more." He forced a knee between Kili's legs and rutted against him, turning the younger Dwarf's stomach.

"S-stop! Please!" he pleaded, wondering briefly what could be taking Fili so long.

He didn't have to wonder long, however, because no sooner had the thought crossed his mind than his brother came barreling out of the bushes and knocked Grigor to the ground. Kili turned and sunk to the ground, cradling his throbbing wrist in his lap as he watched blindly the ensuing scuffle between Fili and Grigor. The red-haired Dwarf may have been older and larger, but Fili was stronger and more agile. The fight ended when Fili was able to twist around and draw his hunting knife from the holster on his boot. He yanked Grigor up by his hair and pressed the blade to his throat.

"If you come near my brother again, I swear I'll end you," he growled before letting the older Dwarf's face fall into the dirt.

As Fili crawled off him and sheathed his knife, Grigor stumbled to his feet and ran away with a hand pressed against his bleeding nose. With Grigor out of the way, Fili quickly turned his attention elsewhere.

"Kili! Are you all right?" he gasped as he rushed over and knelt in front of his battered little brother, "Here, let me see your wrist." He inspected the appendage carefully, stopping when Kili hissed in pain, "It's probably just sprained," he concluded, then tore a corner off his tunic and pressed it against Kili's injured cheek, "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"He tried to rape me, Fili," Kili answered in a small, terrified voice.

Fili's heart seemed to stop for a moment. Had he heard his little brother right? Had Kili almost been…

"What?" was all Fili managed to say as he met his brother's gaze for the first time since kneeling before him. It was only then that he saw the fear in his eyes. The hurt. The shock. "Oh, Kili…" he sighed, taking Kili into his arms.

The two of them sat there for the longest time, clinging to each other as Kili cried softly and Fili continuously whispered comforting words and rocked him gently just as he had done countless times when they were younger and Kili would scrape his knee or jump into bed with him when a storm raged outside. No matter how old they got, Kili would always be his baby brother and he would always feel the need to protect him.

Several minutes passed before Kili's tears subsided and he pulled back from Fili's embrace to wipe at his reddened eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right?" the fair-haired Dwarf asked in a hushed tone.

Kili nodded and sniffled. "I will be. Fili…could we not mention this to mother or Thorin?"

Fili's first instinct was to tell their mother and Thorin what had happened as soon as they got home so that some action could be taken against Grigor, but the pleading look in Kili's eyes told him that he was adamant about not saying anything. He didn't question him further for fear it would upset him. Fili simply nodded and offered a small but comforting smile.

"I think we should head back to the house; it'll be dinnertime soon." he said.

Kili nodded and Fili helped him to his feet. They then proceeded to make their way back home. Not a single word was spoken between them the entire time. Fili guessed that Kili didn't feel much like talking after his ordeal, but he looked over at him several times to make sure he was all right. The younger Dwarf's eyes were cast to the ground and he cradled his injured wrist against his stomach. Fili wondered what was going through his mind; how much had this traumatized Kili? Would he get over it? Would he ever be the same again?

Upon entering the house, they were almost immediately descended upon by their mother, who was beginning to get worried and who attempted to make a fuss over Kili's bloodied cheek. Kili assured her that it was only a scratch and made up a story about falling out of a tree again. After Kili cleaned the dried blood from his face, the four of them sat down to a delicious dinner of vegetable stew, bread, and slices of cheese. Kili made out like he was fine and joined in on conversation, but underneath, Fili could tell that he was still bothered by what happened. He didn't press the matter, though, thinking that Kili would talk about it when he was ready. He also didn't say a word to Thorin or their mother about how Kili actually sustained his injuries.

Over the next couple of days, neither Fili nor Kili brought the subject up again and life carried on as normal (or, at least, it appeared to be normal). Kili was distracted in his studies, he was less talkative than usual, and his sword routines with Dwalin lacked their usual enthusiasm. No one but Fili seemed to notice any of this and when he confronted his brother in private, he kept insisting that he was fine. Fili desperately wanted Kili to open up to him, but he was continuously met with denial and silence.

On the third evening after the incident with Grigor, Kili went straight to his and Fili's shared bedroom after dinner, having not been much interested in the usual dinnertime conversation. After helping his mother clear the table, Fili went after him, determined to coax him into discussing what was really bothering him. He entered their bedroom quietly and found Kili sitting on the rug in front of the lit fireplace with his knees drawn up to his chest. His face was all but expressionless - something that was very rare for Kili - as he stared into the fire. This deeply worried Fili as he closed the door behind him.

"Kili? Are you all right? You barely said two words at dinner," Fili asked as he walked over and seated himself next to his brother.

"I'm fine," answered Kili, not taking his eyes off the flames dancing in front of them.

"No, you're not," Fili argued, "I always know when you're lying."

Kili cut his eyes around at Fili momentarily, but did not say anything.

"I know what happened the other day has been bothering you, but keeping everything all bottled up isn't going to help," Fili insisted, "I don't mean to cause you more pain, but please talk to me."

"It isn't so much what happened that's been bothering me," Kili said after a moment of silence, "He didn't even touch me; he just sort of…rutted against me."

"Well, then what _is _bothering you?" Fili asked with his mind tripping over itself for an explanation as to what could be troubling his brother.

"It's complicated," answered Kili, his eyes still fixed on the fire.

"You can tell me," Fili softened his tone.

Kili paused for a moment as if mustering up his courage. "There's only one person I ever wanted to have touch me like that," he finally answered.

Fili raised his eyebrows slightly, "Oh. Do you fancy someone?"

Kili nodded silently.

"A lass?"

The younger Dwarf timidly shook his head.

"Who, then?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can nod, can't you?" Fili asked; he was fixed on getting an answer one way or another, "Is it someone you already know?"

Kili nodded.

"Is he older than you?"

A nod.

"Is he strong?"

Another nod.

"Are the two of you close?"

Kili nodded once more. With each nod, Fili was coming to the same conclusion as to who his brother's affections belonged to.

"I think I know who you're talking about…" he began, "and you should know that this person loves you more than life itself."

Fili saw Kili's eyebrows raise the slightest bit as he finally turned to look at him. Instead if fear and hurt, Kili's gorgeous brown eyes were now filled with a tiny glimmer of hope. He searched Fili's face for something - anything - to reassure him that his hope wasn't in vain. Slowly extending his hand, Fili ever so gently stroked Kili's hair back from his face and let his hand linger on his cheek as he closed the gap between them. The moment their lips met, it was as if something was awoken inside of them; something they had been trying so desperately to keep hidden.

The kiss lasted only a few brief seconds, but it conveyed more than they could have ever hoped to express with words. When they parted, Fili rested his forehead against Kili's and stroked his cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"I love you," he reassured him softly.

Instead of uttering an answer, Kili leapt forward and seized his brother's lips once again. Fili had no objections as he kissed back hungrily, letting his hand wander down Kili's back. As the kiss deepened, Kili moved over to straddle Fili's lap and he tangled his fingers through Fili's tangled mess of blonde hair. The pair moaned wantonly as their tongues danced and battled for dominance.

"Oh, Fili…I need you…please," Kili sighed when they finally had to part for air.

Fili was about to ask if Kili was sure, considering the fact that he had almost been raped a mere three days ago, but his question was answered when he saw the raw desire in Kili's eyes and he could feel him growing hard against him. Having Kili's body pressed so intimately against his was causing Fili to have some stirrings of his own. All of the sudden, his clothes were beginning to feel uncomfortable and frustrating; an unnecessary barrier between them.

He deftly removed his brother's tunic and felt himself swell at the sight of the firelight dancing across Kili's well muscled torso and his dark hair spilling over his shoulders. He longed to ravish every inch of him, to claim him as his own and dare anyone to object.

"Your turn," Kili broke him out of his thoughts as he leaned in to whisper and nip softly at his ear.

With eager hands, he pulled Fili's burgundy tunic off and dropped it carelessly to the floor. There were few sights Kili enjoyed more than seeing his brother without a tunic; whether they were swimming, working in the sweltering forges, or simply changing clothes in their bedroom. Fili was muscled and strong and exceedingly more handsome than your typical Dwarf. He paid special attention to his braids and took pride in his appearance, as most Dwarves did. No Man or Dwarf (and certainly no Elf) could surpass him in Kili's eyes.

"Moan for me, little brother," Fili sighed, bringing Kili closer so he could attach his lips to his neck.

Kili almost involuntarily did so as Fili began ravish his neck, kissing and biting gently at the sensitive flesh. He let his head fall back with his mouth hung slightly open. "Oh, Fili…Fili!" he gasped and held onto his brother's shoulders for support. His hips seemed to move at their own accord against the hardened bulge in Fili's trousers. The electrifying sensations traveling down from his neck and up from his groin seemed to meet in the middle and make his heart flutter. Matters were not helped in the slightest by Fili's hands traveling up and down his back, nails occasionally grazing naked flesh.

"S-stop!" Kili barely managed to gasp out; he was almost overwhelmed and didn't want things to end before they had barely gotten started.

"What's wrong?" asked Fili, terrified that he'd done something wrong and caused Kili to experience a flashback of three days ago.

"I want you to take me, Fili," he moaned, "Please…I need you inside me."

His confidence restored, Fili gave his brother one more smoldering kiss before they disentangled themselves from each other. Kili lay on his back on the rug whilst Fili grabbed a folded blanket off the trunk at the foot of his bed and placed it beneath Kili's head as a makeshift pillow. The younger Dwarf couldn't help but smile as Fili fumbled with removing their trousers; he was clearly as nervous and excited as Kili was. With their trousers out of the way, Fili turned to his trunk once more and rummaged around until he retrieved a small bottle of fragrant oil that Oin had given him a while back for massaging out sore muscles after a hard day's work.

"I thought we might be needing this," he stated when he noticed Kili eying the bottle, "It's quite relaxing."

He uncorked the bottle and poured a bit of the honey-colored liquid onto his fingers as he inched closer between Kili's parted legs. He started out with one finger, then two, and eventually three. Every gasp Kili made, every moan that slipped past his lips sent shivers down Fili's spine and they landed squarely on his groin. He wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and take Kili right then and there, but he restrained himself. When he deemed Kili prepared enough, he pulled out his fingers and used a bit more of the oil to slick his throbbing length.

The younger Dwarf felt a rush of both excitement and nervousness as he watched Fili's hand glide up and down his well-endowed cock. He was about to have Fili in the way that had invaded his dreams since he had begun to mature several years ago. He wondered how it would feel, if it would hurt, and if it would be the same as in his dreams.

"Are you ready, Kili-dearest?" asked Fili as he leaned over Kili and brushed their lips together.

"Ngh, so ready." Kili sighed wantonly when he felt the blunt head of Fili's cock nudging at his waiting entrance. He felt his breath stolen away as Fili entered him slowly and with care. There was scarcely any pain; only a bit of discomfort mixed with pleasure that he had never felt before. When their hips finally settled together, Kili panted softly with his hands resting on Fili's forearms.

"Relax," the fair-haired Dwarf whispered, reaching between them to stroke Kili's painfully-hard length.

Kili almost came up off the floor at the contact. "Oh, Mahal! P-please move!" he pleaded. Fili could never resist that beseeching look in his brother's eyes (which lead to them getting into quite a bit of trouble when they were younger). With a deep moan, he began to slowly thrust his hips and his body quivered at the sight of Kili gasping and writhing underneath him. A slight sweat had broken out across the younger Dwarf's skin and it glistened in the light of the fire.

Fili leaned down and sealed their lips together once more, delighting in the way Kili clumsily ran his hand along his cheek, through his hair, and clawed at this shoulders. Their tongues no longer battled for dominance, but rather danced as they drank in each and every sound that the other made. This was nothing like their dreams had been; it was better. It was beautiful. It was real after so many years of denying their feelings and keeping them a secret.

Kili bit his lip to stifle a cry of pleasure as Fili moved within him; the last thing he wanted was for their mother or Thorin to barge in and ruin this beautiful moment. He could feel his release fast approaching. Every thrust of his brother's hips brought it closer.

"F-Fili…'m close!" he gasped, his back arching off the floor.

The fair-haired Dwarf let out an almost animalistic groan, which, when matched against his mane of golden hair spilling over his shoulders, made him seem like a ravenous lion.

"Don't be shy, dearest," he rasped, "Tell me, do you want me to come inside you? To mark you as mine and no other's?"

Kili mentally cursed his brother for sending him into such a state of arousal. "Yes! Gods yes! Fill me up with it! I want it so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow!"

Fili had never seen this heated and carnal side of Kili before and he had to admit, he liked it. He wondered what other things he could do with that naughty mouth of his. That would have to wait until another time, however, because at that moment, the sensations smoldering in the pit of Kili's stomach finally fanned themselves into a full-blown flame. He clawed at Fili's back and clamped his teeth down on his shoulder to muffle his desperate cries. The feeling of Kili's hot, clenching muscles far overpowered the pricks of pain in Fili's shoulder. Digging his fingers into the rug, Fili succumbed to the waves of pleasure bearing down on him. His hips shuddered before his body went rigid and he filled Kili with everything he had to offer.

Stars burst before their vision and it all faded away far too fast, leaving them in a pile of hot flesh and quivering limbs. Their chests rose and fell in unison as they gasped frantically for breath. It was several minutes before Fili regained any strength. Pushing himself up on his trembling arms, he let his eyes roam lazily over Kili's weak and sweaty form spread out beneath him. The fire in the fireplace had burnt down significantly and it bathed them in a soft glow and dancing shadows. Fili had never seen Kili look more beautiful than he did right now; his naked body glistened in the firelight, his head lay to one side with his eyes blissfully shut and his lips parted while he still gasped softly, and his muscled torso was marked with splatters of his own cum. Fili tenderly brushed away a few stray hairs clinging to the side of Kili's face and he cupped his cheek. At the contact, Kili's eyes fluttered open. He mustered a tired smile when he saw Fili returning the favor. Fili placed a light but lingering kiss upon his brother's lips and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb.

"I love you so much," he whispered into the near darkness.

Kili's smile widened the slightest bit. "I love you, too, Fili-dearest. And I'm sorry about the shoulder," he added.

Glancing to his right, Fili saw a reddened and bruised bite mark marring the skin and it was bleeding a bit in places. "It's all right. It shows that I belong to you now. I always have, but now it's official."

Kili chuckled softly. He couldn't believe the thought crossed his mind, but he was glad that Grigor had attacked him in the woods; if he hadn't there was no telling how long he and Fili would have gone before uncovering their feelings for each other, if ever. The only thing they had to worry about was telling their mother and Thorin, but they would worry about that later; right now, there was only them and their love and nothing could tear them apart.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! Hope you enjoyed it! *super snuggly panda hugs to all who did* :D


End file.
